I Don't Like You, I really Don't
by Ari Westen
Summary: It's Isabella and Derek's first date. What happens when someone comes looking for Isabella and wants her back... NOW! Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip! Sequel to "I Got A Crush On You" but can be read alone! Warnings for language, & character death..
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy! Izzy, open the door already!" Isabella Shannon stood in her bathroom staring intently into the mirror.

It was the day of her first date with Agent Derek Morgan and she was more nervous then she had ever been with anyone. It was only supposed to be drinks, simple compared to other dates but this was different somehow. More important to her, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Derek was just some cocky, arrogant man, who happened to be extremely attractive, just like every other guy she had dated. So why did she feel the need to dress up for him? Why was her heart racing at the thought of him?

"ISABELLA GUENIVERE SHANNON IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THAT BATHROOM RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA KICK THE DOOR DOWN!"

"I'm coming Deana!" Isabella took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She had unbraided her hair this morning, letting the mass of auburn curls hang down just below her waist. Skin tight black jeans clung to her curves, making her look like she actually had a butt, the bottoms stopping just above the killer heels her twin sister was determined for her to wear. To top it all off she wore a black corset, beaded with white pearl like beads that for some reason she didn't understand had thin strings in the back instead of a zipper. And because of that fact everything from the right side of her him to the left was left for all to see, because the strings didn't cover anything. Only kept the top from falling down; and she felt absolutely ridiculous, but Deana said she looked great so she would have to take her word for it.

"Izzy, you've got five seconds."

"Here goes nothing." Isabella said more to herself then her sister standing on the other side of the wooden door.

"Three."

"Deep breath, and you're as ready as you'll ever be."

"Two." Isabella snatched the door open, startling her sister out of her count down for a second, before she regained her composure and grabbed Isabella's arm.

"I can walk by myself damn it!"

"You know that fine man from your job has been waiting for you for over half an hour?"

"Dee let go!"

"I can't believe you. You act like you've never been on a date before…"

"Deana…"

"It's like you're fifteen all over again…"

"Deana!" Isabella continued to struggle against her sister's grip, her protests going unheard until the older girl, by two minutes, pulled her into their living room where a very sexy Derek stood looking amused.

"Sorry Agent Morgan, my sister is for some reason I can't fathom extremely nervous and I had to pull her out of the bathroom to get her out here."

"Deana!" Isabella all but hissed at her sister, pulling her arm out of the girls grim at last before pushing her away. "Sorry about my sister Derek."

"No need to apologize, but if it weren't for you two being identical I wouldn't know you were related." Morgan turned slightly, still smiling, to look at Deana. "Has she always been this shy?"

"Oh God yes! When we were in high school no one believed we were sisters, and aside from us being identical…"

"Deana if you don't shut up I'm gonna call Daddy!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would." The two sisters stood staring at each other; both trying to stare the other down before Deana finally looked away, none to happily either.

"Fine, I don't know why I put up with you." Deana whispered before sticking her tongue out at her sister and running down the hallway to dodge the pillow that came flying at her head.

"Stupid! UGH! How am I related to her?"  
"I can see the similarities now." Isabella turned back to Derek, the smirk still on his face and blushed slightly having forgotten he was in the room for her and her sister's display.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, you two are adorable."

"Shut up, I'm a grown woman I'm not adorable."

"If you say so. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get my jacket."

Isabella grabbed the black leather jacked she kept hanging on the coat hook by the door, and grabbed the door handle, looking over her shoulder slightly. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here." Derek held the door open to the bar, letting Isabella go in ahead of him, staring at her butt as she did. " Umumum. So, is this place any good?"

"I don't know, my dad used to come here and he said it was so I thought I'd try it. A new place for the first date."

"Really?" The pair walked over to a table in the back, chosen by Derek because it excluded them from everybody else so they could talk in private, they sat down. Ordering drinks and then just waiting. "So Isabella tell me about yourself."

"Um, there's not a lot to tell. Most of my life's been really boring."

"Yeah right. Fine we'll start off with the easy stuff, what's your favorite color."

"Hm, I guess purple because I've just always liked it. My mom even went so far as to buy me a purple leotard with matching tutu and ballet shoes for dance and kept doing it until I was eighteen."

"Why'd she stop? I could definitely see you in a purple leotard…. minus the tutu of course." A light blush dusted across Isabella's nose, but she continued.

"Well a drunk hit my mom's car one day when she was driving me and Deana to soccer practice. The guy would've hit us dead on, killing mom and Deana instantly… but she swerved at the last minute. The car hit the driver's side instead. My mom lost her life saving ours."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, after that my dad would buy me a new purple leotard every year with the tutu and the shoes. He said it helped him remember her every time he went to buy the ugly thing… and it kept her face fresh in my head." Isabella smirked, blinking away the tears threatening to spill. "Deana, however, chose to remember our mother by wearing the clothes of hers she could fit and taking over the role of keeping me in line. I hate her sometimes."

"Isn't that what sisters are for?"

"If so the hopsicle needs to take her back."

"HAHAHAHA! I knew there was a sense of humor somewhere in there. Next question, how old were you when you had your first crush and boyfriend."

"Ugh! I'd prefer to forget both, but if you insist… my first crush was Haley Norman, yes a girl. I was thirteen and my sister and I prefer to think of it as my stupid phase."

"You have something against women?"

"No, just Haley. She was two years older and I thought I was in love. The girl left me with multiple black eyes and fractured wrists in the three months I talked to her."

"Ouch! I never pinned you for the kind of woman to take something like that."

"I'm not, and never have been. That's why it's called the stupid phase. I was temporarily blinded by stupidity."

"Makes sense now, so does that count as your first boyfriend, or in your case girlfriend?"

"HAH, no! Haley wasn't my girlfriend, not even close. My first boyfriend was when I was seventeen. Eric Sawyer, we were together for seven years before we were pulled apart by… extenuating circumstances."

"Another hitter?"

"No, he didn't wanna leave any evidence behind. He was violent yes, but it was more in words then real actions. That was my second stupid phase, and it almost got me killed… a few times to many."

"How so?"

"He was my first… in bed… and he got me pregnant when I was twenty three. He didn't want the baby, said it would take up too much of my time and so he told me to get an abortion. I said no, so one night he put something in my food and next thing I know I'm dizzy and falling down the stairs."

"Jesus! Where do you find these people?"

"The local bar. Doctors said they couldn't have saved the baby, and I was touch and go for a minute. Three weeks later I got out of the hospital. A week after that I left for New York to see my sister in time for our birthday."

"He doesn't sound like the type of guy who would take to kindly to that."

"He stalked me for a year, begged me to come back. I finally got a restraining order after he threatened my sister. I haven't seen him since New Years three years ago."

"What's wrong with dating nice guys?"

"I have a uncanny attraction to bad boys, that's why there was no boyfriend in between the time I was thirteen and seventeen. I was trying to force myself into being attracted to nice guys. As you can see I failed."

"Miserably… no wonder you were afraid to date me."

"I wasn't afraid, just wary. So, you wanna finish this date now that you know about my past, or you wanna call it quits and pretend like it never happened?"

"I'm not a quitter. And I told you once, I'm not someone you can just throw aside."

"Fine, it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Go ahead, but let me ask you one more thing."

"Okay."

"You said Eric was the first person you had sex with, was he your only?"

"Sadly… yes. I didn't trust a lot of people after that, and sex to me wasn't all that everyone made it sound, so I decided celibacy didn't sound so bad."

"You just haven't been with the right guy, sex is great with the right person."

"Well until that right guy comes along, celibacy will be my friend. Now your turn, what's your favorite sport?"

"Football. I've played it my whole life, was a star once."

"And what happened Mr. star." Derek stared down into his drink, as if the answer to Isabella's question would be found in there. Then looked back up, his trademark smirk gone for the first time in the hour they'd been sitting in the bar.

"Someone I trusted stole that from me. I still played, but every time I would pick up that ball I would see the man that took advantage of me for years."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"You told me about you, I can tell you about me."

"Okay, how old were you when you had your first crush and your first girlfriend?"

"My first crush was Donna Miller, prettiest girl in my fifth grade class. She was also my first girlfriend. We ended up at the same high school and she was still the sexiest girl there. We dated for six months, and then Lisa Monroe came and I had to have her."

"So you've always been a playboy?"

"Very funny, no. I'm not a playboy, I just like women, and I love the challenge that comes when I'm trying to get one to go on a date with me."

"So I'm a challenge?"

"No, you wanted to ask me out. I just gave you the necessary push you needed to tell me you liked me."

Isabella smiled, choosing to take another sip of her drink then to give a reply to Derek's statement. Sighing in relief when the waiter returned to give her a refill. But instead of a beer like she had ordered, the waiter sat down what looked to be a frozen martini.

"Wait miss I didn't order this."

"I know, the gentleman at the bar ordered it. And he gave me this note to give to you." Isabella took it, opening the folded piece of paper and dropping it immediately when she read the first line. Staring wildly at the bar.

"Hey Izzy, what does it say?" Derek grabbed Isabella's hand, bringing her focus back to him. "What does it say that's got you so rattled?" Isabella shoved the note at Derek, unable to get any words out. Opening the letter, Derek read:

"_I see you sunshine, and I can tell you have missed me. Sweet love, I have been away from you for so long that my heart started racing when I finally found you. I know that you didn't mean to run from me. I know that your father and sister made you and I can fix their wrongs. We can do it together. I know you were hurt when you lost the baby, but we both know we couldn't have kept it. It would have torn our love apart and I couldn't let that happen. _

_I'm willing to forgive you if you just come back to me. I'm here, waiting for you. But if you choose to ignore this, I will have to commit another atrocity. _

_And I know you don't want that. _

_To have another innocent hurt or die because of you, after all the babies death was your fault. _

_I warned you. Now make the right decision. _

_Come back to me. _

_Or someone else will have to pay for your sins._

_Maybe it will be that boy sitting with you. _

_So cocky and confident. _

_He should know that arrogance can get a person killed, don't you agree Isabella?_

_Eric S. _

By the time Derek was finished with the letter, he was seeing red. All his muscles tensed, and the hand gripping the letter was now white.

"Derek?" It was Isabella's turn to touch Derek's hand, jerking the man out of his thoughts. "He's here."

"It' all right. Just sit tight and everything will be okay." Derek flipped open his cell phone, dialing a number Isabella couldn't see. She heard the phone ring several times, and then a voice came over sounding none too happy.

"Hey Hotch, I know it's late, but we've got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'ceptin Isabella, & a few other added characters.

Derek Morgan sat fuming at his desk in the BAU, trying in vain to calm down. Isabella's and his date had been cut short when a deranged ex-boyfriend from Isabella's past had shown up and demanded she come back to him. Morgan being the person he was had called Hotch immediately, telling him the problem, then told Isabella to sit tight and everything would be fine. Five minutes later everything had gone to hell.

_**Flashback**_

"But Derek what if he decides he won't wait any longer and starts shooting? He already said if I didn't come he would kill you, and we don't know if he has a weapon…"

"Izzy! Calm down, if that happens we'll deal with it. But I don't think Eric's crazy enough to start shooting in a crowded bar."

"You don't know Eric."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Isabella and Derek both turned to the source of the scream they hear, realizing in horror that Eric really was crazy enough to start shooting in a crowded bar. Because lying, now lifeless in a puddle of blood, was the waitress that had been serving them drinks not ten minutes ago. Her eyes wide open, the man standing above her being the last thing she ever saw.

"ERIC!" Isabella started to get up, but Derek grabbed her, pushing the smaller woman behind him.

"Izzy this is not the right time to try and talk him down."

"But it's my fault!"  
"IZZY! If you don't shut up and stay behind me I'm gonna cuff you to this table." Derek

"You're not going to lay another hand on her Agent Morgan." A man with flaming red hair came into view. He had icy blue eyes, pale freckled skin, and he was about six foot. And in his hand he held a revolver, aimed directly at Derek's head. "Now Agent Morgan, you are going sit down your weapon and slide it to me, then you are going to let Isabella walk over here, and then the two of us are going to leave, get in the car and drive away. And when we leave you will not follow us. Is that clear Agent Morgan?"

"I'm sorry, the Jedi mind trick doesn't work on me. Try again."

"You think this is a game Agent Morgan? Do you think I won't shoot you and everybody else in here?"

"I think you're a coward that takes advantage of women. I think you're arrogant and way too sure of yourself. I think you're not gonna shoot anyone because if you do you're gonna go to jail for even longer then you already are for murder and if you think you're just gonna walk outta here with Izzy after shooting somebody you are sorely mistaken."

"Agent Morgan don't play with me. I'm not one of your UNSUB's, you can't profile me, I won't be tricked. Now hand the girl over, and her name is not Izzy."

"Izzy's not going anywhere with you."

"Don't call her that!"

"What Izzy?"

"Derek stop, he'll shoot."

"Listen to her Agent Morgan, or you just might get yourself killed."

"Why, because I called the girl Izzy? That's her name."

"Her name is Isabella!"

"Her name is Izzy."

"Isabella."

"Izzy."

"ISABELLA!" Eric held his gun up and fired, and in his anger he missed Derek's head, but not his arm. Derek fell to the ground, dropping his gun to the floor.  
"Derek! Oh my god, Oh my god."

"Its okay, Izzy baby run."

"But."

"Go! Take my keys and go!" Isabella took one last look at Derek, before grabbing his keys and running out the door to the shouts of Eric behind her.

_**End Flashback**_

Ten minutes later Hotch and the rest of the team had busted through the doors of the bar, calling an ambulance for Derek who insisted he was fine. Fifteen minutes later they were all in the office, Derek having been all patched up, and Hotch was sending out an APB on Eric Sawyer. And Derek was still pissed. They hadn't been able to find Isabella. There was no reason she wouldn't come straight to the BAU, so either she for some reason had gone somewhere else or Eric had her.

"Derek you know Isabella's gonna be okay, Isabella's strong. She wouldn't go back to the boyfriend that abused her." JJ put her hand on his shoulder, smiling when her relaxed a little.

"Actually JJ of all the women that are in abusive relationships, eighty-five percent of them continue to go back to that person, and almost ninety percent never leave." JJ turned to Dr. Spencer Reid, comforting smile strained.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't help." JJ rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the young genius that was book smart, but anything social and he was at a loss.

"Okay everybody we're heading out."

"Where Hotch, Did Isabella call?" Hotch turned to Morgan, his face a mask like always. But his eyes held something else, something sad. "Hotch?"

"Local police responded to a disturbance at Shannon's apartment. They say they found a body, we don't know if it's Shannon or not."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'ceptin Isabella, & a few other added characters.

Warning: character death in later chapter(s), not major. Slight language.

Agent Aaron Hotchner stood outside of the hospital room, waiting for DA Avery Shannon to say which one of his daughters was now laying in a coma after being found bound, bloody, and bruised in Isabella Shannon's apartment. It had been discovered that Isabella had an identical twin sister who lived with her and the BAU team didn't want to jump to any conclusions about the identity of the girl. Morgan stood pacing back and forth, already on edge, anger pouring off of him in waves. Dr. Reid being held away from the older man, being that he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut and Derek had already threatened to cut out his tongue, by JJ. And Emily and Rossi sat holding their breaths, both wanting and dreading what was coming.

Finally, Avery Shannon emerged, eyes downcast and bloodshot. Whether it was from anger or crying they didn't know, for the DA had a temper two time worse then Morgan, having already punched two holes in the hospital wall, and making a male nurse cry. And the team feared it wouldn't be long before the man erupted again.

"Mr. Shannon, I…"

"Don't Aaron, can I call you Aaron?"

"Of course."

"Well Aaron, that's not Isabella in the room. It's Deana." Avery Shannon shook his head, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "For three years the girls had begged to get tattoos, it never let up, Isabella even went so far as to skip school one day and go to a tattoo parlor. Didn't get one though. Deana was in the hospital and she wanted her sister there with her."

"Girls will be girls."

"That they will. When my wife died I promised myself that I wouldn't be so strict. That I would live my life like I would be leaving soon, and I would let my daughters do the same thing. Two weeks after they turned twenty-four I took both of them to get tattoos, even decided to get one myself. All three of us had overcome our dragons Aaron, our personal demons both the emotional and physical." Avery Shannon rolled the sleeve of his black dress shirt up, revealing a angry looking blue dragon curled around his bicep. The creature stood on its hind legs, roaring fire as a sword pierced its heart. "Deana's curls around her thigh, a red one with the words Veni Vidi Vici…"

"I came. I saw. I conquered, Julius Caesar." Avery Shannon nodded his head; smiling at Spencer for a moment, before turning a hard look on Hotch.

"Aaron, you do whatever you have to do; I've lost one daughter already, I can't lose the other."

"Mr. Shannon you shouldn't give up hope, Deana could pull through."

"She could Mrs. Jeareux, and Deana's a fighter. But she's hurting, and I know that, I know my daughters; and if given the choice between keeping her alive in hopes she'll wake up or pulling the plug so she won't suffer anymore. I'm gonna pull the plug. Now please, find my baby, kill that bastard Eric if you have to, but find my baby girl!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'ceptin Isabella, & a few other added characters.

Warning: character death in later chapter(s), not major. Slight language.

The BAU team stood around Isabella's apartment, going over it again and again, looking for anything to find the girl. Officers were looking for her everywhere, and the news continued to broadcast her disappearance every five minutes on every station; there was no way her or Eric were gonna get out of the state without someone noticing them. But even with all that, Derek couldn't stop blaming himself. Hotch tried to keep him busy but that was growing increasingly difficult. Then finally Hotch snapped.

Derek was pacing again, his anger evident from the look in his eyes, muscles tense, hands clenching and unclenching. And everyone was just waiting for him to explode.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? She knows that we're here to help her. She knows how to protect herself, and if Eric does have her someone should have found them."

"Derek! Look, we will find her."

"But Hotch…"

"No! We will find her… and we will drag Eric in here if its with a bullet in his head. But you are not helping. I understand that you have feelings for Shannon, and I understand you're worried, we all are. But if you don't pull yourself together right now I will have officers cuff you and sit you in a cell until you calm down. Now, make your decision." Derek glared, Hotch not making down for what seemed like an endless staring contest until Derek looked away.

Motioning to JJ, Derek walked out the door of the apartment realizing the bloodied carpets and broken furniture only made him angrier.

"Hey, what do you need?"

"I can't drive myself… I just… can you take me back to the BAU? I can't stay here, can't keep looking at that apartment over and over."

"Yeah, I can do that. Come on, I'll just tell Hotch."

Nodding, Derek leaned heavily against the hallway wall, pushing back the image of Deana all bloody and hurt, and the two second clips of what Eric could possibly be doing to Isabella at the moment that had been flashing in his head ever since Isabella had gone missing.

Before at the bar he had remembered what Isabella had said about Eric not hurting her himself physically because he didn't want to leave evidence, that he wouldn't shoot in a crowded place, and for a second before the waitress at the bar got shot and before they found Deana he had made himself believe that Izzy would be okay because of that fact. That for once on this job he wouldn't have to see any dead bodies. Now he was second-guessing everything; himself, his job, and law enforcement's ability to protect some if anyone at all. And those thoughts had rarely popped into his head, if at all.

"Derek?"

JJ emerged from the apartment, Reid, and Emily in tow, all wearing the same comforting expression.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready. Hotch said he didn't think we could do much more here, so he said we could go back to the BAU. He and Rossi will meet us in a little while."

"Okay, let's go." Morgan pushed away from the wall, leading the way to the truck. His whole body still tense from his anger, and a million images, every one of them even more horrible then the previous, haunted his mind. Izzy's sister Deana's bloody face at the center of them all. It was too much, and he all but threw himself into the truck. Throwing his head against the seat, hoping the images would fade if he beat them out, and failing.

Finally, Derek relaxed in the seat, figuring if he couldn't get the images out of his head, sleep would keep them out of his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been really busy & not only do I not have a computer, but neither does my brother now & my house no longer has internet access. On that note I will try to update whenever I can, so bear with me. & for those who have reviewed thank you, I enjoy the reviews and the hits to my story in general.

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'ceptin Isabella, & a few other added characters.

Warning: character death in later chapter(s), not major. Slight language.

_**Dream State ~ Derek Morgan **_

"Derek." A whisper, but he could hear it. "Derek" It was her.

"Izzy?"

"Derek, help me." Looking around he saw nothing; only white walls that went on for eternity.

"Where are you Izzy, tell me where you are?"

"Derek!"

"Izzy where are you, tell me where you are? Help me find you!"

"DEREK!" A scream and then red seeped up through the floor. A crimson tide of something he couldn't place. And then there was a body, her body.

"Izzy? IZZY NO!"

_**Reality**_

"AAAAAAH!" Derek shot up, seatbelt digging into his chest and cutting off the little air he could get as he woke up.

"Derek calm down."

"It was Izzy."

"Okay, just calm down." JJ wrapped her small hand around Derek's bicep, the other pushing him back in the seat, hoping to calm the man. "It's okay, just calm down."

Taking a few breaths, Derek relaxed, realizing for the first time that they were outside of the BAU and Hotch and Rossi were standing outside his open door. Both there faces a mask of worry, which seemed unusual on both men.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?" JJ released his bicep, but still ran soothing circles across his chest.

"No, just need to get out of this car." Derek unhooked himself, all but throwing himself out of the truck, and heading for the office. His head was full of images of a bloody Izzy, and her sister's almost lifeless body. Going to sleep had been his way to escape all this and even his unconscious believed Izzy was dead, and thoughts like that weren't gonna do him any good.

Derek could feel the concerned stares of his colleagues, but he ignored them. He knew they were worried but aside from finding Isabella there was nothing they could do. Until Izzy was found and Eric was either locked up or dead, all the team could do was give Derek some space.

Safely in his desk chair, Derek sat staring into the computer screen, hoping for a clue, any clue to jump out and tell him where Izzy was. A few days ago he had just been trying to figure out why the new girl didn't want to have anything to do with him, and now he was falling fast for a woman he barely knew. In the bar it had taken all his self control not to kill Eric where he stood. Shooting Izzy's ex-boyfriend hadn't seemed like the best idea at the time, especially if he missed; and though it happened very rarely he hadn't wanted to put Izzy in that kind of danger. But now that Isabella was missing and her sister was in the hospital, Derek wished he had actually taken a shot at Eric's head.

"DEREK!"

Derek turned to JJ, tension clear in her voice, steeling himself for the bad news he knew was coming.

"There's been a shooting."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So, hey guys! It's been a while since I even touched this story and I suddenly have the urge to finish it, although it's going to be slow going because I am currently taking 19 credit hours in school, I'm in the process of getting a part time job, and I'm taking part in nanowrimo. For those who don't know that's National Novel Writing Month, or . If you want to know more go to the website. & on that here's a chapter after a million trillion years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'ceptin Isabella, & a few other added characters.

Warning: character death in later chapter(s), not major. Slight language.

Her head hurt something fierce and she wasn't sure exactly where she was anymore. There had been the date with Derek, and then Eric showing up, going back to the apartment for Deanna and that had been stupid. She couldn't even remember why she'd done it, because no sooner had she gotten to the apartment Eric had shown up; attacking D and wounding her enough to knock her out. & now here she was, tied to somebody's bedpost in a room she didn't recognize. But Isabella wasn't stupid, and the barely there red lingerie she was currently rocking was a dead give away. Eric was here, wherever here was, and she was in a world of shit with no weapon, no phone, and no means to untie herself with one hand bound and the other bandaged and useless in a cast.

So, now it was a waiting game. She knew Eric. He wasn't going to leave her alone for an extended amount of time even if she was currently unable to do anything. There wasn't a soul alive who had met Isabella Shannon and didn't realize she was both tough and resourceful. She'd figure a way out, they both knew that. Pushing herself up enough to watch the door, Isabella began planning. Waiting and planning and hoping Derek found her soon because no matter how many years they'd been apart Eric still terrified her.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Nothing that I haven't already stated before except maybe some unwanted touching and mentions of torture (past and present tense)...I can't thing of anything else.

Disclaimer: Why do I need a disclaimer? I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did I wouldn't be writing this...Isabella, her sister, her father, and Eric are mine. You cannot have them. so yeah. That's it.

She didn't have to wait long. It hadn't been ten minutes before the door was being pushed open and Eric was coming in, lopsided smirk gracing his face. Closing and locking the bedroom door behind him, he came closer, looking her over and smiling wider; pleased with himself.

"Did you have a good nap Isabella? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, you gave me no choice really. All that useless screaming and flailing. It's a good thing your neighbors aren't nosy people or I'd never have gotten you out of the building." Sitting down, he moved closer to her, running a hand up her inner thigh and she wanted to scream. But held herself back. Chanting "breathe" and "no fear" over and over in her head, the only thing keeping her in check. She really wanted Derek, and his strong arms, his calm and strength. Sending up a silent prayer that he found her, wherever she was, and made it quick. "I missed you so much love. I missed this, touching you and feeling you under me. I know you do too, I can see it in your eyes. It must have been excruciating being away from me, away from your home. We're going to fix that real soon. But first things first. You need to be cleansed."

Isabella supressed a shiver, terror nearly causing her to break down as Eric pulled a large knife from the drawer next to the bed. Holding it in his left hand he ran it, almost lovingly over his palm. He was going to cleanse her. She knew what that meant and it wasn't going to be pleasant. In all the years that they had been together he had used the same knife on her once toward the end, the scars on her lower back a painful reminder of what he was capable of. & she wanted to scream, knew that it would take everything in her not to once he got started, not to bargain with any god that would listen that if they just saved her from this she would do anything.

But she woulnd't. It had taken her years to figure out that he wanted to hear her scream, loved it when she did. That was part of the reason for the cleansing. Eric wanted to make her see things his way and beg for his forgiveness and to hear her scream until her voice was raw and broken, until she'd say anything to get him to stop. Do whatever he wanted just so it would be over. Closing her eyes, she steadied herself for the first slice, knowing that it was coming and that she had to stay silent. She couldn't afford to make a sound, not until Derek found her, or she'd be in for more than just this special brand of torture. Because once Eric had gotten what he wanted from the cleansing, he'd move on to sex, and that she couldn't take. Had never been equipped to take him the way he wanted. So, she breathed, and she waited, and hoped to hell the behavioral team was as good as she thought they were because it had been too long and she wasn't trained for torture.


End file.
